Destined for Hotness?
by Nimara
Summary: On a cold winter night Shizuru and Natsuki find an interesting activity to pass the time. We've all read our own horoscopes before but what exactly do the Stars say about Shizuru, Natsuki, and their bedroom life? Oneshot!


Disclaimer: I do not own Sunrise or any of its creations.

**Destined For Hotness?**

Nimara

* * *

**Important Notes before reading:**

Shizuru's Birthday is December 19 making her a Sagittarius.

Natsuki's Birthday is August 15 making her a Leo.

---

* * *

"Na-tsu-ki," chimed Shizuru as she leaned back from her computer and looked thoughtfully at her lover on their bed. Donning a pair of reading glasses, Natsuki absorbed herself into MotorJapan, a motorcycle magazine. Natsuki grunted in response but did not look up as she flipped to the next page, obviously engrossed in her reading. It was a cold winter night and the two women decided to spend it quietly in each other's presence. Natsuki's laptop had broken so now there was only one computer to share between the two of them and Natsuki already used her share of the time. The fact that she did not have a computer to browse with did not bother Natsuki too much. The lack of the Internet just made everything more dull. Shizuru tightened her ponytail with a small smirk, "Natsuki."

Natsuki sighed just a tad and looked to her side and at Shizuru, who's desk was adjacent to the bed, "Yes 'Zuru?"

Shizuru huffed as she saw a flash of annoyance cross Natsuki's face, "Well if Natsuki doesn't want to do something with me, then fine."

Natsuki narrowed her eyes at Shizuru's pouting, "If you're going to tell me anything more about the latest tea they grew Kami-knows-where that's infused with Kami-knows-what plant, I'm not going to pay attention to you."

Shizuru laughed lightly and shook her head, "No, no more tea talk tonight unfortunately. I was looking up our compatibility though and thought you might want to look it over with me."

Natsuki flipped a page again but paused, "Our _what_?"

"Our horoscope compatibility!" Shizuru said gleefully. She was definitely not the type to believe in astrology and horoscopes but Mai had sent an email stating that the results for them were interesting. Apparently the busty red-head had been venturing a bit into the horoscopes herself.

"Oh come on, really? What if it's totally off? Then you'll get all sulky and I will have to find a way to make you happy again," Natsuki stated as if making Shizuru happy was something dreadfully tiring (which it was).

Shizuru flicked her wrist playfully, "Nonsense, Natsuki. Here let me just read what it says."

With an upbeat tone and a smile she leaned back into her computer, "_Sagittarius to Leo. _ Oh this is written out for me. Okay..." Shizuru's voice dropped out and she quit reading (though Natsuki couldn't really tell if she had started or not). Shizuru chuckled and then laughed before Natsuki lazily looked over at her, "Well what's it say?"

"_**Fire plus Fire equals Explosion!**" _Pause for dramatic effect. "Sounds like our sex life, neh Natsuki? So far they've gotten us right," Shizuru beamed proudly and Natsuki groaned.

Placing on her best story-telling voice, Shizuru continued, "_It's pretty hard to beat the compatibility between Sagittarius and Leo. Both of you radiate warmth, power, and beauty, and this is reflected in the open honesty of your relationship. Very few signs can handle your blunt approach, but a fire sign like Leo can."_

"Just barely," interjected softly Natsuki with a scoff. Shizuru frowned but she could not contain the smile that came back up to her lips.

"Natsuki, ikezu," she whined.

Natsuki perked her wolf ears up, becoming a little more interested in this little amusing compatibility profile.

"_Not only do they handle you; they thrive on you. Both of you will feel as if you know each other really well, even if you've just met. You mirror each other's enthusiasm for life and enjoy what the other has to offer._"

Natsuki laughed aloud before Shizuru continued to talk, "Did you hear that, love? You _thrive_ on me. Ara, sounds delicious!"

The younger woman smirked at her wife, "Not as much as you thrive on me. If you don't get your regular 'Natsuki juice' you break down."

Shizuru graced her lover with the smallest blush before pursing her lips, "Well it also says here that I'll guide you to be more cultured and to _explore and discover the world_. Such a ruffian like you needs to be tamed."

"Rawr. I'm a lion, baby," was Natsuki's dry, slightly suggestive retort-- this time bringing a blush to her own cheeks at the cheesiness of her comment.

"All Natsuki is, is one soft pussy...cat," Shizuru said with a wink.

"_Leo will need to learn how to listen to what you have to say without reacting too strongly, but basically they understand that your honesty isn't a cruel cut, but is rather an attempt to help and improve. If you are a typical Sagittarian, you will be far more easygoing than your Leo partner, but you will understand their needs and bring out the better side of their __nature_," Shizuru paused for a moment to lick her lips. "So, when I say you need to stop eating mayo cause you're getting fat, I'm really just trying to save you a couple of years, Na-chin. Mm, and I understand your **needs**."

Natsuki huffed. "Don't 'Na-chin' me. I can react any way I want with what you have to say. Whoever wrote this damn thing obviously has not met you and your teasing. And my needs include mayo, thank you."

Shizuru brushed Natsuki's comment off and a new devious grin sprung to her features. Natsuki narrowed her eyes and wondered what the woman was reading now.

"_There's a creative spark in your sexual relationship, as fire is spontaneous, fresh and alive. Your physical connection should be loving and very invigorating. This is one of the better sexual combinations of the zodiac._"

Natsuki laughed again, this time louder. If anything, Natsuki liked competition so thinking of her and Shizuru's sex life being one of the 'better combinations' only gave her an ego boost. She pulled off her reading glasses. Shizuru was just as amused but refrained from comment this time. It appeared as if she was still reading and before Natsuki could inquire, she spoke again, "_There are some great love affairs between Sagittarians and Leos born between August 15th and August 23rd. The presence of Mars and Aries promises passion and sexual satisfaction."_

Shizuru coughed lightly.

_"Make sure your health is strong...you'll need it to be to keep up with these demands!_"

There was a moment of silence as both women held toothy grins, digesting the information. It started with Natsuki's chuckle, which trigged Shizuru's soft giggles, that opened the floodgates to laughter. Natsuki held her stomach as she doubled over with laughter on the bed. Shizuru was more calm and collect, given that she was not rolling around, but she still laughed hard at her seat. There were so many comments that went through their minds but nothing was more perfect than just laughing. Finally the merriment died down and Natsuki brushed away tears from the corner of her eyes, "Man...this is so ridiculous."

Shizuru beamed, "Natsuki is quite demanding, in bed and out."

The azure-haired woman's smirk returned, "You married me. Now you're stuck with me."

Suddenly the mood changed between the both of them. It was something they were used to in all their years of being together. The ex-kaichou stood from her seat and went over to Natsuki, cupping her face, "Not like I would trade you for anything in the world."

The two shared soft smiles as Natsuki leaned into her wife's hand, "I love you, Shizuru."

Shizuru pulled away and her loving gaze was replaced with a wicked gleam in her eye. Natsuki blinked twice before realizing she was in trouble now. Taking a gulp, she felt amazed how fast Shizuru could switch from one state of mind to the next. After so many years of looking into those crimson eyes, Natsuki knew when she was in for a long night.

Sure enough, Shizuru wiggled her butt and winked, "You know what this puts me in the mood for?"

"Oh come on, Shizuru. We were supposed to have a nice relaxing evening together!" Natsuki protested, crossing her legs and arms.

Shizuru placed both hands on the bed, bending over. She licked her lips suggestively at Natsuki, looking ready to pounce, "Remember, Natsuki. Fire plus Fire equals Explosion!"

In the end, the one who really needed to be healthy...was Natsuki.

* * *

**A/N:**

Well I hope you enjoyed that very much! I thought it would absolutely cute to do. I remember doing it with a boyfriend of mine for giggles and I decided to just look up Shizuru and Natsuki's.

This is from a site, which I do fully give credit to: www. Astrology. / compatibility/ ?YourSign= SAGITTARIUS&PartnerSign=LEO

Everything in italics was straight off the site. Other than that, I am not a fan of horoscopes nor do I believe in them but this was too funny to pass up.

I thought they had the most hilarious compatibility profile for Shizuru and Natsuki though there are others out there.

Please review and tell me what ya think! I'm excited to hear from you guys!

Btw, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! 2009! Darlings!

****Note: I'm looking for a BETA reader or two. If you're interested or know someone who is interested, please Pm or email me for details.**

-Nimara


End file.
